invisibledisabilitiesadvocacytoolboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Postpartum Stress
Postpartum Stress is the name of our invisible disability: This is described as Postpartum baby blues; Postpartum depression, and Postpartum psychosis. These disorders may occur to a new mother following childbirth. Descriptions of each disorder: # Baby Blues: the symptoms of baby blues which only occurs for a few days after childbirth may include sadness, anxiety, crying spells,difficulty sleeping, feeling overwhelmed, moodiness. # Postpartum depression: the symptoms begin within the first few weeks after childbirth, with the symptoms of depressed mood, trouble bonding with the new baby, insomnia/sleepiness, feelings of guilt, shame, severe anxiety with panic attacks, withdrawal from friends, and family, intense feelings of anger and irritability, thoughts of suicide, thoughts of hurting yourself and your baby.If this disorder goes untreated, the depression can last for a long time. # Postpartum psychosis: a very rare disorder that occurs within the first week after delivery, with the following symptoms: severe confusion; delusions and hallucinations, paranoia, and attempts to hurt yourself and the baby.This is a life-threatening condition that requires treatment/hospitalization immediately! The population that can be affected by postpartum stress would be any pregnant women of any age; however, certain pregnant women are of higher risk to develop this disorder, and this risk is higher if: * There is a history of depression * A history of bipolar disorder * Postpartum stress with previous pregnancies * Family history of depression * Childhood sexual/physical abuse * Young maternal age, especially adolescence * Low income/financial problems * Poor support system * Poor relationship with your partner * An unplanned or unwanted pregnancy * Maternal substance abuse * Partner substance abuse * Living in an urban area * Your baby has special needs or a health problem * Experiencing stress in the past year with pregnancy, poor health * Women from minority groups/immigrant groups are at higher risk * History of psychosis * Women with a disability: intellectual/developmental/physical/psychiatric LOCAL RESOURCES: Berks County: * Services, Access & Management of Berks County for Mental Health Services including mental health crisis and emergency services. Call 610-236-0530 * The Greater Reading Mental Health Alliance for support groups. Call 610-775-3000. * Postpartum Depression Support Group @ The Reading Hospital Doctors Office Building on the 2nd Thursday of each month. Call 484-628-4357. * Nurse-Family Partnership of Berks County, for pregnancy help for first time moms. Call 610-376-6077. LOCAL RESOURCES: Lehigh/Northampton County: * Services, Access & Management of Lehigh and Northampton Counties for Mental Health Services including mental health crisis and emergency services. Call 610-419-9102. * Nurse-Family Partnership of Lehigh and Northampton Counties for pregnancy help for first time moms. Call 484-526-2786. * Postpartum Support Group: Understanding Emotions After Delivery, @ Lehigh Valley Health Network Parents and Family Education Department, on the 2nd Thursday of each month. Call 610-402-CARE. * Postpartum Adjustment Support Meetings @ The Growing Place in Emmaus, on the 4th Thursday of each month. Call 215-470-1867 REGIONAL RESOURCE ( Rosemont, Pennsylvania): * The Postpartum Stress Center, 1062 Lancaster Ave, Rosemont Plaza, Rosemont, Pa. This is a counseling center for moms and their partners/family members that focuses on postpartum disorders. Call 610-525-7527. BOOK RESOURCES: * DOWN CAME THE RAIN, by Brooke Shields * BEHIND THE SMILE: MY JOURNEY OUT of POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION, by Marie Osmond WEBSITE RESOURCES: * Women'sHealth.gov * www.postpartum.net * postpartumstress.com * www.womensmentalhealth.org * www.nmha.org ( National Mental Health Association) HOTLINES: * 1-800-PPD-MOMS * 1-800-SUICIDE ADVOVCACY: Always offer Hope! References: 1.MentalHealthAmerica.( 2017).Postpartum disorders.''Retreived February 16, 2017, from mentalhealthamerica.net/mental-health-information. 2.M.Mitra; L.I.Iezzoni;J.Zhang; L.M.Long-Bellil;S.C.Smeltzer;B.A.Barber( 2015).Prevalence and risk factors for postpartum depression symptoms among women with disabilities.''Maternal and Child Health Journal,''19,362-372. 3.R.P.Rawlins;S.R.Williams; C.K.Beck.( 1993).''Mental health nursing-psychiatric nursing (3rd ed.)''St. Louis, MO:Mosby Yearbook, Inc. 4.Shields, B.( 2005). ''Down came the rain.New York, NY:Hyperion.